The Soldier Flower
by Redworc
Summary: Harry Potter thought it strange when Dumbledore announced a Combat DADA class. That was until he watched their teacher in action. How does someone lift a sword that big let alone swing it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I've had this plot bunny in my head for a little while. I found myself desiring some ff7 x Harry Potter crossover, and couldn't find one to suit the needs; and this was born.

**EDIT**: Chapter edited and corrections made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7.

* * *

Zack Fair's day was exciting. If you could consider floating in the lifestream exciting that is. All he had to do these days was to lie around, check up on his favorite protégé, and count the fellow lifestream molecules. It was as he was getting to his 1,357,559th molecule when what he considered the prettiest girl in the world, walked up to him.

"What are you doing Zack?" said Aerith smiling at his antics.

"Waiting for Cloud to do something exciting, so I can stop trying to count moving objects. Although, I have to admit it's probably doing wonders for my observational skills. You see that speck over there?" gestured Zack to an area off to Aerith's shoulder. "It's got this pattern of twirls that rival a ride on a bucking chocobo."

Shaking her head, Aerith smiled at him. Same old Zack. That was probably why she knew he'd probably take a mission from her, if it meant being able to do something and help people again.

"Hmm, what do you say to a job proposition?" smiled Aerith.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Is it any different than what I've been doing with Cloud?"

Aerith pondered this for a moment. "In a way. It'd really be up to your employer and what he'd have you doing; it could be anything from a guardian, to a teacher, to a mercenary. But the world could use some help."

Normally Zack would've jumped at the opportunity to go play hero, but something seemed fishy. "What's the catch?"

Aerith gave a wide eyed innocent look, "Oh, it's just in another dimension. You'll still be the soldier combat specialist you are, just in a different world helping different people." Noticing Zack's hesitation she continued, "And don't worry about Cloud. I'll keep an eye out on him and if you do a good enough job maybe I can see if you can pop into a dream or something."

Zack watched her for a few seconds and grinned. "Heck yes I'll do it! When do I need to leave!"

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office enjoying his afternoon tea and looking at the possible applicants for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. He was just deciding to resign himself to his only option when an owl rapped on his window. Dumbledore let the barn owl in and relieved it of its letter. He was curiously surprised to see that it was from a Miss Aerith Gainsborough. He had only just met the woman on the streets of Diagon Alley selling flowers. She was a kind, motherly person, with a way of knowing ones problems. Normally he would be the one to have the knowing look, but she surprised him by asking him the questions. He remembered being in her church.

* * *

It was a run down, "I've seen better days", sort of church. There were holes in the roof and the benches had been overturned, but there in the front of the church was a large flowerbed stretching towards the light coming from the multiple holes in the roof. Dumbledore watched as she rolled her cart next to the flowerbed and knelt down to begin tending to the plants there.

"You're welcome to take a seat Professor. I myself find it calming just to be able to relax and smell the flowers." Said the flower girl with a smile.

"You have quite an abundance of flowers here Miss Gainsborough. How long have you been taking care of them?"

"Let's see here…Probably for about ten years or so now. I don't mind it. I've always enjoyed helping something grow to its full potential."

It was as he was looking around at the flowers that he noticed a separate flowerbed not to far from the main large one. It was small with an assortment of colors and flowers. "If you don't mind me asking, why are their flowers over there?"

Aerith gave a loving smile and walked over to the separate bed. "They're my friends. I take extra care of them" she paused and glanced at Dumbledore, "You're welcome to come take a look at them."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to where she knelt. He carefully lowered himself down to sit beside her. There was an assortment of flowers all of varying colors. It was almost impossible to look at a single one, without another one demanding his attention. They ranged in color from deep red, fierce green to a young, soft pink. It was as he was glancing through them that he noticed a dark flower. It was a dark violet color with nearly electric blue running along the petals. The flower caught his attention, but it was then that he noticed that there was a smaller no less beautiful yellow flower growing from the same root as the nearly black flower.

Aerith noticed where he was looking, and her expression turned motherly. "Oh, those two. Did you know that they used to be two separate plants? The yellow one was getting buffeted because of it being so small. Before I knew it the violet one was protecting it from the elements, and their roots had grown together. Now the yellow one is strong and starting to stand on his own."

At that she pointed to how the little yellow flower was leaning away from the violet one.

"Can the yellow one separate?" Dumbledore found himself asking.

"Not without a little help."

* * *

Dumbledore opened the letter and was startled to see a flower fall out. He put it in a glass that he conjured up and began to read her letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have been thinking of the best ways I could lend you help. Enclosed in this letter is a flower that can be whatever you need him to be. He's very hardworking and willing to help. I hope you can find him useful. Remember, sometimes all one needs is a helping hand!_

_Aerith Gainsborough_

Dumbledore studied the flower in front of him. It was the dark violet flower from her personal separate flowerbed. He idly wondered how the yellow flower was holding up without it's other half. Dumbledore picked up the flower and examined it. He was curious how a flower could be helpful. It was as he was deciding that he'd trust whatever the flower could do when it started to glow. He released it and watched as it floated out of his hands to hover in front of his desk and started to grow. In a final burst of light the flower was gone and there was a person standing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say thank you everyone for the favorites and story alerts! I didn't think it'd get so much love. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. This one is double the word count of the first chapter. Anyways I'll make this short so you guys can enjoy the chapter.

KingdomxInxThexSky: I hope this chapter answers your question. If not I'm sorry for being so vague!

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the boy— correction, man— standing in front of him. He was tall, around 6'3" and every bit muscular. The man had black hair that fell in spikes past his shoulders, a scar on his left cheek, and dark blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. He was dressed in combat clothes, a black sleeveless turtleneck, armor, and black boots. Suddenly the man saluted Dumbledore and spoke.

"First class SOLDIER, Zackary Fair reporting for duty!"

Dumbledore watched as the man kept his rigid stance for a few more moments and then glanced at him. Noticing the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, Zackary Fair relaxed and grinned.

"My only grievance is that you call me Zack instead of Zackary."

Feeling the need to introduce himself, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school. Has Aerith told you anything about what you're going to do here?"

"Well, I was told I would do anything you'd need me to do," shrugged Zack.

"Hmm…Can you teach?"

"I'd like to think I can. I mean Cloud turned out alright and the other cadets probably moved on in life."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that. Maybe he should get an idea of whom he was possibly hiring. "Tell me a little about yourself Mr. Fair."

Zack paused to think about that. Normally he would've said that he wanted to be a hero and help people, but was that what this man wanted? Maybe he wanted to know what he could teach. "Let's see here. Well, I specialize in tactics and fighting with a broadsword and helped train young cadets how to fight."

Interesting. Aerith had given him a very hands-on instructor. Maybe he could do something with this. Dumbledore would possibly have one of the first actual gym classes at Hogwarts.

"Well Mr. Fair I believe I have a position for you. You'll probably be teaching hands on Defense Against the Dark Arts class. How does that sound to you?"

Zack grinned. It looked like he would be molding young minds to his liking again. He couldn't wait to start the torture. "When do I start?"

* * *

Harry Potter's summer was turning out to be no better than his previous summers. He was once again stuck at the Dursley's trying to entertain himself, and it didn't help that he still was thinking about what had happened to Cedric Digory. Currently he was avoiding being in the house and away from his aunt and uncle. They didn't understand that Voldemort had come back from the dead and Harry was just checking if there had been any mysterious deaths.

Harry sighed as he sat down on a swing at the neighborhood park. He had tried to get more information from Ron and Hermione but they hadn't said anything yet. Wasn't it Harry who had witnessed the return of Voldemort and now they're leaving him out of things? As Harry continued these thoughts he noticed Dudley and his gang heading back to the Dursley residence. He sighed again. If he got home after Dudley it'd be considered 'too late' to get home. Dudley parted ways from his gang and Harry, feeling particularly mean, decided to catch up.

It was shortly after confronting Dudley, when Harry felt it. It was an "ice down the back" sort of feeling, as if there was nothing to ever be happy about. "Oh no."

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to do your magic!" Dudley shouted as Harry pulled out his wand.

"Shut up Dudley! Now's not the time!" Shouted Harry.

It was about this point that Dudley began to feel the effects of the dementors. "What are you doing?" he whimpered.

"Dudley now's not the time!"

Harry watched as the lights and the warmth of the street dissipated and two hooded figures made their way towards them. Just as Harry was about to wave his wand, Dudley panicked and knocked Harry over. Harry gasped as he watched Dudley take off towards the dementors. Scrabbling to get a hold of his wand, Harry quickly waved the wand, "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried again and thought of the happiest thought he could and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

He watched with relief as the stag ran out of his wand and attacked the dementors. They went away screaming and Harry couldn't help feeling relief as the street resumed its dull colored watch. Harry made his way over to the passed out Dudley and after quite a bit of struggling managed to carry him back home. He had just made it back when Dudley gained consciousness.

"What did you do!" he accused. At this point Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had noticed their return.

"Oh Dudley!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed as she rushed to him.

"Dad, Mum he did something to me using his m-m-magic!"

Harry watched as they turned accusing eyes towards him. "It's not what you think! There was an attack-"

Suddenly an owl came swooping in. It dropped a letter and Harry knew that this couldn't be good. Opening it up he read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry looked on in horror. He had to leave; he had to go somewhere, anywhere but here. He made a move for the stairs when Uncle Vernon grabbed him, "Where do you think you're going!"

Harry was about to reply when a second owl descended with another letter. Grabbing the letter he saw that it was from Mr. Weasley. Harry felt relief flood him as he read that Dumbledore was at the ministry trying to sort everything out and that he was to stay with the Dursleys for now. Finding a ray of hope he noticed the looks his aunt and uncle were giving him. Harry sighed as he began to explain the events of the evening (Uncle Vernon was surprised that the wizards were sophisticated enough to have a government). As he was explaining the use, and purpose of dementors, another owl flew in delivering a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing of 12th August, at which time and official decision will be taken._

_Following discussion with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Etc. etc._

Harry was getting the need to sit down. At least he wasn't expelled anymore. After receiving a final letter from Sirius, Harry started to head back upstairs to write to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.

"Why were the bloody dementors here!" Uncle Vernon shouted after him.

That's what Harry wanted to know.

* * *

To say Dumbledore was in shock would be a lie. He had asked young Mr. Fair what some of the things he would teach the students in his class were, and Zack had responded with that he would start with the basics and go from there. This would include running a mile, squats, dodge ball (a personal favorite of Zack's), sit-ups and pushups, running stairs (Zack had been glad to find out Hogwarts has just as many stairs as the Shinra building, if not more), and possibly learning how to fight with a weapon. Zack had agreed to at least get parental allowance for the weapon part of the training. He had proven quite capable the physical part of teaching and had said that he could work magic but would need to get a wand.

Dumbledore decided that the best course of action would to have Mr. Fair live at Diagon Alley until school started back up. He left Zack in the wand shop explaining that he still had duties to attend to. Dumbledore had to admit that Zack Fair was an interesting person. He might've been high energy, but Dumbledore got the feeling it would be a nice change of pace for the students.

Glad to get everything settled with Aerith's gift, Dumbledore turned to a more pressing matter: dealing with Harry. He decided now would be the time to deal with the Ministry of Magic's decree. He sighed; it looked like Hogwarts was going to get more than one new teacher this year.

* * *

Zack groaned as the tiny wand maker plucked another wand from his grasp. He didn't know what the man was looking for but it was taking **forever**. Zack liked to think that his patience had increased over the years; heck, he had once waited over an hour for soldiers to pass his and Cloud's hiding place while on the run, but this was nuts! He would be seconds away from waving the wand when the man would pull it from his hand and place a different one in his hand. Zack could swear the guy had some mako in his blood in order to move that quickly.

The old man spent some time rifling through some boxes when he seemed to come upon one he liked. "Here we go, this one should do the trick; eleven and a half inches, hickory with a phoenix feather. That should be able to withstand even the toughest of grips."

Zack examined the pale brown wand, "Have you always matched people to wands? It seems like you've been doing this for a while, and I was just wondering what you did before you got into the wand business. Oh, and how am I supposed to know when the wand works?"

The man blinked owlishly at him and grinned as Zack swished the wand and a beautiful array of bright colors took off zipping around the room. "I've always been a wand maker. I was apprenticed under it when I was at Hogwarts, and I've been here ever since. And **that** is what should happen when you meet your wand."

Zack grinned at the man, "That's a long time for one position, but I suppose you like it."

"Quite."

"Thanks for the wand! I'll swing by if I'm in the area!" Zack waved as he left the wand shop. After a quick check of how much money he had left after paying the wand maker, Zack decided it was about time to explore the area.

Diagon Alley was full of all sorts of fun shops. Glancing around Zack wondered where he should start first. He could go over to the clothing shop and work on blending in (of course he wondered what would constitute blending in with the way they were dressed). Sure the soldier uniform was comfortable, but he kind of stuck out like a sore thumb with the armor. At least he didn't have his buster; which reminded him: He needed to look into getting one that could handle their magic. Having made a decision, Zack chose to explore.

* * *

A couple hours later, Zack left the broomstick store. Now **that** looked like a fun game to play. He was walking down the street when he overheard a couple walking past talking about a lovely flower girl. Not caring if they thought he was weird, he ran after them. "Hey! Hey! You said something about a flower girl? Do you know if she's still in the area?"

Startled by his sudden appearance, one of them spoke, "Um, she should still be down the street a ways. She's sell— he's gone!"

Sure enough as soon as Zack had been pointed in the right direction he took off. He noticed her before she saw him, and Zack couldn't help admiring how beautiful she looked by her cart and flowers. Zack slowed down and walked up to her cart.

"One flower please."

Aerith's head shot up and her face broke out into a beautiful smile. "That'll be one sickle sir."

She handed him his flower and Zack promptly put it into her hair. "There we go. Now there's something to distract from your pretty face."

Laughing Aerith spoke, "Oh, Zack."

"Is that the way you talk to people whom you haven't seen in a while?"

Aerith smiled and then wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you Zack."

Zack smiled sadly, "Me too Aerith, me too."

Pulling back a little, Aerith looked up at him. "Would you mind walking back with me to my garden?"

"Of course not!"

They proceeded down a side street of Diagon Alley together.

When they came to a forgotten church Zack couldn't help pausing and laughing, "Wow, I never would've expected you to have your church here! It looks like it even has the hole in the roof I made!" It looked similar to the one in Midgar, but had subtle differences that seemed common with this world. Aerith must have a run down church in every dimension.

Aerith smiled, "I figured it's a perfect way to let in sunshine." She lead the way into the church. They continued walking until they came to the flowerbed at the front of the church.

"I see you've been taking pretty good care of your flowers." Zack noted at the wide expanse of flowers. It looked like someone had widened the hole in the floor to make more space for the flowers.

"Of course there's going to be more of them Zack. That's just how things are. Actually I have a treat for you over there." Aerith said, nodding to a smaller flowerbed.

Zack walked over and knelt down to get a better look. There was an assortment of flowers and colors just begging to be looked at. Suddenly Zack gasped and looked closer at a yellow flower. He took his glove off and carefully stretched out a hand to thumb over the flower. "Please tell me this is who I think it is! Nobody has that sort of weird petal arrangement like Cloud."

Aerith laughed and walked over. "Yep. That's him all right. What do you think? I think he's grown into the strong, young man he's always wanted to be."

"Definitely," marveled Zack. "Looks like he's learning how to stand in his own light."

Zack ruffled the petals of the yellow flower and then sat down next to the flowerbed. Aerith joined him and soon they were enjoying the silence of the church and the way the draft in the church moved the flowers. After a while Aerith looked over at Zack and spoke. "You know, I think there's something missing about you."

"Oh?" Zack looked at her curiously.

"Yeah. I can't remember you without some sort of sword."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I couldn't exactly use the old Buster, because that's back in Gaia. I figured I'd find someone to make me a new one here and make sure it can withstand this place's magic."

"Hmm. I don't think you need to go that far to get yourself a new Buster sword. In fact, I think I was given something that you might have better use for. If you go behind that pillar off to the right, it should be there."

Zack stood up and quickly walked over to where Aerith had pointed out. No sooner had he found it, than he gave a shout of joy and came running around the pillar to Aerith with a Buster sword in hand. "I can't believe it! You got me a sword! Where did you find this?"

Aerith smiled at Zack, "Don't worry too much about the details; I knew you would need one and I managed to find someone whose hobby was building swords. I helped a gentleman get the girl of his dreams, and in exchange he agreed to make me a sword. Is it to your liking?"

Zack started swinging the sword around, "It's got good balance. Is it ok if I see how well it cuts?"

At Aerith's nod Zack immediately moved to a nearby bench and swung. It was always fascinating watching Zack in motion. He was nearly too fast to track with the human eye, but what one could see was smooth easy movements. He handled the giant sword with great ease, as if it wasn't even heavy. The bench had been sliced in half with one easy swing, nearly flying up from the momentum of the hit.

"Well, it looks like it can handle objects. To strengthen it a little more I added some spells that should make it resistant to magic. What do you think?"

Zack's reply was a bone crushing hug and a kiss. Aerith blushed at his antics and giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it! This is awesome! I can't even tell a difference from my old Buster sword! You're the best Aerith."

"I'm just glad to help." She paused for a moment, "what are you going to do now? Are you going to head back to the school?"

"Naw, I'm supposed to stay in Diagon Alley for a while to get used to the wizarding world. I figured I'd just pick up a job or some mercenary work to pass the time and make some more money before I need to head back to Hogwarts."

Aerith hummed in response. They continued talking until it started to get dark out. Zack sighed in spoke, "Well, it looks like I better head back. I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron. Can I drop by again?"

"Unfortunately I don't think so. If you want me to keep track of Cloud, I can only be in this world for a short period of time before I need to go back." Noticing how sad Zack was starting to look she quickly added, "But I can at least visit whenever he's sleeping or something."

Zack laughed as he left the church. "Alright, alright. I'll see you around then!"

Aerith could only shake her head at Zack. She was glad he was enjoying his mission. He was probably going to be here in the wizarding world for a while.


End file.
